1. Field
This application relates generally to communications, and more specifically, to ultra-wide band communication.
2. Background
Ultra-wide band (UWB) technology enables wireless communications between devices. UWB technology may be employed for a variety of applications associated with wireless communication networks, for example, in personal area network (“PAN”) or body area network (“BAN”). Devices in such a network may use multi-hop transmissions between devices to, for example, extend range, reduce power consumption, and in other use cases. Thus, a need exists for alternative methods and apparatuses for multi-hop communications in UWB networks.